leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Roggenrola (Pokémon)
|} Roggenrola (Japanese: ダンゴロ Dangoro) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves into starting at level 25, which evolves into when traded. Biology Roggenrola is a roughly spherical Pokémon discovered a century ago in an earthquake fissure. Its body is blue and covered in large, smooth facets. It has a hexagonal, yellow artifice in the center of its body, leading to a hexagonal opening that functions as an ear. Roggenrola has a brown, rocky oblong atop its head, and similar brown rocks that serve as feet. Its body houses an energy core; due to compression underground, both this core and Roggenrola's body are as hard as steel. Roggenrola is born deep underground, and compares its hard body with that of and . As stated by in Where Did You Go, Audino?, Roggenrola has sensitive hearing and can hear sounds that are inaudible to humans. It tends to follow the sounds it picks up with its lone ear, panicking if these sounds cease. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Roggenrola Roggenrola debuted in Gotta Catch A Roggenrola!, when it fell into Cilan's food and beat Ash's Tepig and in battle before being abandoned. and later found it in a cave, where it was captured by . They freed it and helped it rescue its Roggenrola friends. They were all then healed at the Pokémon Center, and afterwards, the Roggenrola that they met before had a rematch with Ash's Tepig and was by Ash. It later evolved into a Boldore in Battling the King of the Mines!. Other A group of fourteen Roggenrola appeared in Gotta Catch A Roggenrola!, where they were targeted by Team Rocket. However, they were rescued by Ash and his friends, with the help of a fifteenth Roggenrola who was part of their group. They reappeared in a flashback in Explorers of the Hero's Ruin!. A Roggenrola appeared in The Young Flame Strikes Back!, under the ownership of Viren's henchmen. It was used to help intimidate and his family, but was defeated by Kiawe's Alolan . Minor appearances A Roggenrola appeared in a flashback in The Path That Leads to Goodbye!. Multiple Roggenrola appeared in A Pokémon of a Different Color!. A Roggenrola appeared in Go, Go Gogoat! as a resident of an in the Decolore Islands. Four s' Roggenrola appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run!. A Roggenrola appeared in Lillie's Egg-xhilarating Challenge!, where it was among the Pokémon playing in 's garden. Three Trainers' Roggenrola appeared in Securing the Future!, where they joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In The Key to Triple Battles, Monta uses a Roggenrola against Cheren in a Triple Battle. Its Ability allowed it to withstand Monta's 's , which allowed it to attack with , which took out Cheren's and . In the Pokémon Adventures manga A named Andy uses a Roggenrola during his Triple Battle with in Black's First Trainer Battle. However, he was defeated after Andy became dehydrated. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} and , to settle which has the hardest body.}} |} |} Game locations |} |} )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Lava: Volcanic Slope}} |area=Cragspur, Yaksha}} |area=Holehills (1F-12F), Scorching Desert (1F-10F), Windy Shoreline (1F-11F), Canyon Foot (1F-9F), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Skill Treasury (1F-15F), Ultimate Wilds (B9), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Entranceway: The Hidden Basement}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 1}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Fifth release)}} |area=Silver Isles: Bewildering Cave (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Mineral Crust Hollow (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Autotomize|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Gravity|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} |Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|—|100|10}} |Lock-On|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Magnitude|Ground|Physical|—|100|30}} |Rock Tomb|Rock|Physical|60|95|15||'}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- when its Defense is 59 or higher | |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=525 |name2=Boldore |type1-2=Rock |evo2= |no3=526 |name3=Gigalith |type1-3=Rock }} Sprites Trivia * Roggenrola is similar to : Both are , have as one their Abilities, evolve at level 25 and reach their final forms when traded. * Roggenrola is tied with for the lowest base stat total of all Pokémon, and has the lowest base stat of all Rock-type Pokémon. * In Unova, there is a televised version of bowling that uses Roggenrola as balls. There is a chance of explosion, depending on the Roggenrola. Origin Roggenrola is based on a . Name origin Roggenrola is a corruption of '' . It may, more specifically, be based on the pronunciation of "rock-'n'-roller" (a slang term for musicians who play rock and roll) in certain dialects of English. Dangoro may be a combination of 団子 dango (a Japanese dumpling) and ゴロ goro ( ). It may also derive from ゴロゴロ goro goro (onomatopoeia for the sound of a boulder rolling). In other languages and . May also derive from . |de=Kiesling|demeaning=From and |fr=Nodulithe|frmeaning=From nodule and lith |es=Roggenrola|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Roggenrola|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=단굴 Dangul|komeaning=From and . May contain , a place where it can be found. |zh_cmn=石丸子 Shíwánzi|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Stone ball". |ru=Роггенрола Roggenrola|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Roggenrola External links |} de:Kiesling es:Roggenrola fr:Nodulithe it:Roggenrola ja:ダンゴロ zh:石丸子